


Hormonal

by lowercase



Series: Trans!!! on Ice [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Hormones, Needles, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Mila Babicheva, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, best siblings, i love mila with my whole heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowercase/pseuds/lowercase
Summary: She arrives at Yuri's small apartment within ten minutes. With how often she finds her way to this shabby apartment complex, she might as well live here too. Now that Yuri's grandfather is gone, he could use a big sister to keep him company. Her first knock on the door goes unanswered, but she knows that's just Yuri being stubborn. She knocks again, this time a bit louder."UGH." Yup, he's in there.





	Hormonal

**Юрий:** okay how the fuck do you do this  
 **баба:** Do what?  
 **Юрий:** my shots  
 **баба:** Are they intramuscular or subcutaneous?  
 **Юрий:** what  
 **баба:** I'm coming over.

She arrives at Yuri's small apartment within ten minutes. With how often she finds her way to this shabby apartment complex, she might as well live here too. Now that Yuri's grandfather is gone, he could use a big sister to keep him company. Her first knock on the door goes unanswered, but she knows that's just Yuri being stubborn. She knocks again, this time a bit louder.

"UGH." Yup, he's in there.

After a few moments of Mila impatiently tapping her foot, he finally opens the door. And frankly, he looks like a god damn mess. His hair is in a very messy bun, there are bags under his eyes, his binder is off, and he's just wearing his underwear and a tank top. If only the press could see this fairy in his natural habitat.

As she walks into the apartment, Mila notices that the main room isn't in much better shape than Yuri. Seeing Yuri all disheveled was funny at first, but now she's starting to worry a bit. The apartment is usually a little cluttered, but it isn't ever messy like this.

"Okay so, what do you need help with?"  
"Everything."  
"Is the shot supposed to go in your leg or your stomach?"  
"...My leg."

Once it becomes clear that Yuri isn't going to get things started on his own, Mila all but drags him to the bathroom where she knows he keeps all his medicine. She sits him down on the edge of the tub and gets right to business.

"So here's how we're gonna do this. I'm gonna clean your leg with some rubbing alcohol, and then I'll give you the shot. You don't have to look. I know you hate needles, but I promise you'll feel better once its over."

Yuri is honestly a little too shaken up to make a snarky comment, so he just bites his lip an nods a little. As much as he doesn't want to admit it, he's actually really grateful Mila is here. She's been doing this to herself for over two years. It's really nice to have someone who knows what they're doing. Mila pats him on the shoulder and then heads over to the medicine cabinet.

After a little while of fumbling through Yuri's drawers and cabinets, Mila finds what shes looking for. A small vial, a syringe, some rubbing alcohol, and a couple cotton pads. Upon seeing the needle, Yuri begins to bounce his leg anxiously. He takes a deep breath in an attempt to steel himself, but it doesn't help much. After gathering everything she needs, Mila sets the supplies on the edge of the bathtub next to Yuri and sits down on the floor close by.

"You ready?"  
"Not really. But do it anyways."

Yuri can hear his voice waver and he curses himself under his breath. He knows Mila won't judge him for being nervous, but he's embarrassed nonetheless. His leg tenses up when he feels the alcohol-soaked cotton pad touch his upper thigh.

"Try not to tense up, okay? 3... 2... 1..."

The needle goes in smoothly, and Mila makes sure to draw back just a little to make sure she hasn't hit a blood vessel. She hasn't. Yuri's whole body has tensed up, but there's really nothing she can do about that now.

"Keep breathing."

Yuri lets out a shaky breath and makes sure to look anywhere except his legs. Mila begins to push the hormones in, and the needle is out of Yuri's leg in less than a minute. Yuri is a bit pale, but he did well aside from that.

"You okay?"  
"I think so... A little dizzy..."  
"Okay, I'll go get some water and take care of the needle."

After getting some water and allowing some time to pass, the color returns to Yuri's face and he begins to calm down a bit. Mila keeps him company on the edge of the tub.

"I'm never gonna be able to do that by myself."

Mila looks over to him, but he's avoiding her eyes.

"Then I'll come over and do it for you. You'll get used to it after a while. It took me a few months before I could do it without chickening out."

"...Whatever."

She knows that's his way of saying thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so mila and yuri are the best trans siblings and mila deserves all the love in the world. my yuri is trans and also hates needles so obviously this had to happen sooner or later. as usual, not beta'd. enjoy!!


End file.
